Fairytales
by Annabell of Camelot
Summary: Arianne, a young girl who lost everything finds herself falling in love with Lancelot, but when he dies, will she realise that Elyan has been in love with her all along? Lancelot/Arianne, later Elyan/Arianne I own nothing and no one but Arianne
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Today was a day of celebration and happiness. The day the entire kingdom has awaited. It was the wedding of Arthur and Guinevere. Everywhere you looked there was dancing, toasting, and laughter. _

_As happy as I was for my best friends, my heart was filled with sorrow. Was I never meant to find the man I loved? A man who loved me back, and cared for me with all his heart? Why must I be alone? All my life, everyone I ever loved left. My parents were killed when I was 12. They were accused of the use of magic. My mother had incredible powers. She could heal a person who was a second from death. Everyone in the kingdom would go to her for help. The king was very much against the use of magic, just like Uther. He thought that my mother was using it to save the people. And so my entire family was sentenced to death; to be burned at the stake. All I remember from that night was being grabbed out of bed and pushed into a closet._ My brother held me and covered my mouth, while I listened to guards barge into the house and arrest my parents under the order of the king. They were seized and dragged out. A guard remained to wait for my brother and me to return home. I started pushing and trying to get out of my bother's strong grasp, but he would not budge. I fought and fought until I felt myself get weak and dizzy; I passed out. When I regained my consciousness, I was in a forest with my brother by my side. He explained what happened to us, and why he needed to get us out, as a promise to our father. He knew, that when the people whispered rumours about our family when they saw us, that it was only a matter of time that the king would suspect nothing less. We walked through the forest for a week or so, no food, only scraps we found in the forest. My brother was never a good hunter, but he did manage to shoot a rabbit here and there for us. There were little streams we would find once in a while and we drank our hearts out. On the eighth night of our departure, my brother went out to gather firewood. It was a cold night; I was shivering wrapped up in my brother's cloak. I longed for my parents, so I wept. All alone in the dark; I wanted my brother to come back and hold me. Just then a shriek pierced the cold night. It was the voice of my brother, and I felt a tug on my heart. I knew he was dead. And at that moment, I wanted to follow; I had no reason to live anymore. I was alone, nowhere to go, lost in a deep forest. No one loved me in this world; I had no one. I was going to die sooner or later anyway, why suffer longer? So I followed in the direction of the scream I heard. I wasn't scared. I just wanted the pain to stop. Everything around me was spinning. I couldn't hear anything; so dizzy. I felt a hand on my shoulder, then another one. I was snatched up and a bag was placed on my head. My hands were bound and I was thrown onto a horse with someone sitting behind me. Then, I passed out again. It felt like minutes, though it might have been hours, I felt a cool liquid being poured on my face, followed by a sharp pain on my cheek. Someone slapped me to get me to awaken. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw two men looking down on me. They were unshaved, and filthy, missing teeth. As soon as they saw my eyes open, they spilled more of that liquid on me, which at that point I realised was wine. The other man slapped me again just as hard.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," the man growled, "hey lads? Look! The whore we found in the forest last night!" I felt tears running down my cheek. I was so scared. "You- you killed my brother," my voice was low and soft. I felt another slap on my cheek. It stung badly, but it was nothing compared to the pain I felt about my family. "You dare speak to me, whore? I could snap your neck in a second, so watch yourself, and keep your mouth shut!"

"Sir! Knights approaching!" I heard a man yell.

"Put a bag on her head and make sure the hag is out of sight. Once we kill the knights, we will need a bit of entertainment." The man, who I assumed was the leader sneered at me. Then, all was dark. I was tied up again and pushed against something hard, hitting my head, and fainting. I was so weak, and still couldn't take in all the events that have happened to me in the past week. I lost count of days, since I wasn't sure how long I've been unconscious for.

When I woke up again, I've noticed the smell of something burning, bodies burning. I was still tied up, with the bag over my head. Then I heard voices, slowly growing louder. I could now hear what they were saying.

"We should stay here for the night,"

"It's too dangerous, we don't know how many of those bandits were there and if any shall attack us in our sleep."

"I will keep watch." The voices were right in front of me now, really clear. I had to take a risk. I felt so dizzy and felt something sticky and wet running down my neck. I needed help, food, and water. I would take a chance.

"Help me.. Help me please." I was so weak, I didn't know if they heard me. But soon I felt someone gently taking the bag off my head. It was now dark, and it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. Looking up, I saw three men: two of them in armour, the other in simple clothing, defiantly looking more groomed than my kidnappers before. The one in simple clothing was tall, slim, and dark haired. One of the men in armour was also tall. He was blond with kind, blue eyes. As for the last man, he was the most handsome man I've ever seen in my life. Tall, dark haired, and had strong facial features. I'm not sure why, but seeing the three men brought the slightest comfort to my heart. Any fear I've felt before disappeared. Maybe it was the way they were looking at me, with tenderness that was telling me not to be afraid. The blond haired man kneeled beside me and asked, "What is your name?" "Arianne," I answered him quietly, "My name is Arthur, Arianne. Do not fear. We will help you. This is my knight, Lancelot," he indicated to the handsome one, " and my servant, Merlin. You are safe now." I started feeling faint again. Arthur noticed. "Lancelot, get her some water. Merlin set up a sleeping place for her. She needs rest."

In a few seconds, Lancelot ran up with a flask in his hand. Arthur moved over, and Lancelot kneeled beside me, putting a hand behind my head and bringing the flask to my lips. I took a sip, then another, until I accidentally choked on it, and started coughing. It was so good to taste water again. Lancelot slowly removed his hand from the back of my head and looked at his hand.

"Arthur, her head is bleeding." Then I remembered the wet feeling running down my neck. They looked at each other, and I felt myself lifted into Lancelot's arms. He carried me a short distance, and then lowered me onto a soft surface. As soon as I was lying down, I curled up into a ball and fell asleep. That night, I was restless. Nightmares were attacking my mind. Visions of my parents burning, my brother dying, and an endless abyss of darkness before me would not go away. I jolted awake, and felt a sharp pain at the back of my head where I was bleeding from before. Slightly touching it, the wound was dry and clean. Not wanting to make it worse, I slowly stood up using a tree beside me for support. It was not yet morning. The fire had burned out. Looking around, I saw Arthur and Merlin sleeping close by. On the other side of our camp, I saw Lancelot. He was awake keeping watch. I wanted to find out where I was and who my rescuers were. I also wanted to know who they were: the monsters who killed my brother. So I slowly started making my way over to where he was sitting. He heard me approaching and was startled. Jumping up to his feet, sword in hand pointed at me. When he realised that it was me, he put the sword down and moved towards me.

"Arianne, you should be resting," his voice was strong, but gentle.

"I am restless, Sir, will you mind my company?"

"Not at all! You just looked so tiered, my lady, I assumed you would sleep until dawn. But your company is quite the desired one, as I am curious about you. I have been sitting here, wondering where you're from, and how you got into the hands of those horrid bandits." I felt like I could open up to Lancelot. I haven't talked to anyone about the events I've been through, and it was all bottling up inside me. I needed to let it out, and I don't know why, but I trusted Lancelot.

"My parents were accused of witchcraft, our entire family was sentenced to death. My brother and I escaped. We traveled through this forest for days until we came across the bandits. My brother was shot, and I kidnapped. You found me when I was near death, and for a time, I thought that it be better if I died. I have no home, no family. No one."

"You have us now," he put his hand on my shoulder, "And tomorrow, you shall come with us to Camelot where you can start again. We shall provide shelter and food for you. Most importantly, you shall have protection."

"Camelot?" and then it all came to me: Arthur was "the Arthur", the prince of Camelot. I couldn't believe prince Arthur and Sir Lancelot, the bravest of the knights, rescued me. I must have hit my head quite hard not to figure out that sooner. They did so much for me already though, saved my life. I couldn't accept any more favours from them. "Thank you, Sir Lancelot. But I think if you could just give me a lift to a civilized place, I will find my own way. You have done enough for me as it is, sir."

"Nonsense! My lady, it is our duty to ensure your safety and it is no trouble at all. We want to help you. Please let us help you." He was so kind; no stranger has ever been so friendly to me. "Now, Arianne, you have been through so much. I believe that talking to me about your troubles will help ease you into a deep slumber. Get some rest, my lady. We ride for Camelot tomorrow. And do not fear: you are safe with us." He smiled at me and stood up offering me his hand. I gladly took it. He walked me back to the place I was resting earlier, and ensured I didn't hurt myself lying down. He pulled the blanket up to my shoulders and gently touched my cheek. "Get some rest, Arianne." I watched Lancelot walking away and soon after closed my eyes and fell asleep. It wasn't a good sleep but I got some rest with no dreams this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Arianne, I'm sorry to wake you," I opened my eyes and saw Merlin kneeling beside me shaking me awake. "We must be on our way." "Thank you Merlin." Pushing myself up, I noticed that he brought me a plate of bacon and bread. Just then I realised I haven't eaten in days and was starving. I grabbed the plate and gobbled the food down in seconds. I think this was the most enjoyed meal I've ever had in my life.

The ride to Camelot wasn't long. I was surprised the distance my brother and I traveled in eight days from our own kingdom. When I saw the first sight of Camelot, I gasped. It was so beautiful. The peacefulness of the keep was astounding. I always heard stories of Camelot; bloody stories. But at this moment, it looked so undisturbed. Before the keep were fields of green and on the other side was a forest. The walls were high and mighty. So much more beautiful than any dreams of it I've ever had.

We made it to the lower gate of the kingdom, and the guards bowed their heads as we entered greeting, "Prince Arthur, Sir Lancelot." Completely overwhelmed by the kingdom and the kind people in it, I hadn't realised when we reached the castle itself; I was too busy admiring the sights around me. The kingdom where I was from was not anything like this place. This was so organized and neat, people were so kind and welcoming.

Lancelot lightly tapped me on the knee and offered his hand. I took it, and he helped me off the horse, while continuing to hold me around my waist as we walked somewhere, not completely sure where. My head was still hurting pretty badly and I couldn't walk in a straight line. We walked through a wide hall, going deeper and deeper into the castle. A left here, a right there, it seemed like these halls were never ending. But eventually, we made it to a door, which Merlin opened for me. Lancelot helped me into the room and walked me over to the bed. I laid down to rest my head, for the pain was making me nauseous. Lancelot noticed.

"Arthur, its her head. She hit her head hard and I fear that it's a bad injury, Arianne needs to see Gaius immediately."

"Merlin, bring Gaius over here as fast as you can." I heard Arthur's voice, and Merlin rushing off and opening the door.

"Oh! Sorry Merlin," there was a female voice. Merlin must have bumped into her.

"Arianne? This is Guinevere," Arthur told me, but I kept my eyes shut. The bright sunlight was making my head hurt too much. "She will get you cleaned up and tucked into bed." Then I heard Lancelot, Arthur, and Merlin quietly walk out of the door and shut it behind them.

"Oh my, you look really warn out, Arianne," Guinevere said softly as she walked up to the bed with a wet cloth, and began to dab my forehead. "How far have you traveled? Where are you from?" as kind as Guinevere was to me, the pounding in my head was killing me, and I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. Forcefully, I managed a reply: "A little kingdom beyond the mountains."

"You need some rest. Don't worry, I will clean you up and our best physician Gaius will treat your head. It looks like you suffered a pretty bad hit."

"Thank you, Guinevere, for all the help and kindness,"

"Do not thank me," she said with a smile, "Now get some rest."

Again, I was restless. The memories would haunt me for the rest of my life, I was sure of it. I jolted awake in the middle of the night in tears. Lying back down, I was determined to stay awake for the rest of the night. In fact, I was determined to get as little sleep as possible because I was too scared to shut my eyes.

Then, a huge bolt of lightning lit up the room followed by a loud crack. I began to shake. Thunderstorms have been a fear that stuck with me ever since I was a child. I used to climb into bed with my mother and she would hold me through the worst of it while telling me my favourite childhood tales until I was asleep. Now, no one was there for me. I couldn't fall asleep and I couldn't just stay by myself in that room. I didn't feel as sick anymore and thought I might use this opportunity to explore the castle of Camelot. Hopefully Arthur wouldn't mind me wandering around in the middle of the night. Slowly getting up, I noticed I was clean, and in new clothing that fit me perfectly, which I was most grateful for, as the ones I was wearing earlier were ripped, dirty, and filthy. My hair was damp and smelled like a flower I couldn't quite figure out.

Grabbing a cloak that was thrown over a chair, I wrapped it around me, and was on my way. I was sure I wouldn't find my way back to my room. The place was huge! There were so many rooms. Everywhere I looked there was another corridor with more staircases and doors. Giant crystal chandeliers were hung and lit up the sitting rooms. There were elegant paintings hung on every wall with such perfection. One particular painting caught my eye. It was of a knight whose face I would never forget. A face more handsome than any other face I've ever seen in my life. It was the face of Sir Lancelot. I moved forward to observe it more. He looked so graceful and strong it blew my mind, eyes so gentle and caring. I was ashamed for thinking these thoughts about Lancelot, but I couldn't help it. His eyes captivated me, and for a moment I forgot all my troubles. I was in my own little world, and I didn't realise I walked into a table that was right in front of the portrait with a vase of flowers on top of it. The vase fell over as I hit the table and smashed. I jumped up and panicked. The vase was beautiful and looked really precious. Unfortunately, it looked broken beyond repair. Kneeling down, I picked up the flowers and set them back on the table, after which I began to pick up the peaces of the vase. Just then, the door that was beside the portrait opened and to my surprise, Lancelot walked out. He was wearing nothing but trousers. I was stunned and couldn't help but stare. Lancelot smiled "Like what you see?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh! Sorry- I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk, and it seems I wasn't looking where I was going-"

"Arianne, its okay," Looking up, I met his eyes. Just like the portrait, they were gentle and kind. So deep and brown I could get lost in them forever. Lancelot has been the closest person to me for the past couple of days. He is the only comfort I felt. Still blushing like mad, I gave him a warm smile. "Well, Sir Lancelot, you do look very handsome indeed in this portrait."

"Why, thank you, my lady. You look very beautiful indeed in real life," Surprised I looked up at him again, expecting a joke or something, but nothing could be read from his expression than seriousness and a longing I could not understand. I found myself staring deeper and deeper into those dark brown pools and not realising we were both leaning in closer and closer until I felt his warm breath on my lips. Reality came crashing down and realization shook me from this blissful moment.

"I'm sorry Lance- SIR! Sir Lancelot, I'm sorry, I really can't be doing this right now. I just.." I panicked pushing him away,

"Arianne.." that concerned, sweet voice was going to be the end of me. "No Sir, I'm sorry, I just, I can't I have to go." With that I ran for it. A right turn here, a left there, followed by a flight of stairs, and to a balcony. It was a relatively big one, with the garden surrounding it and the entire kingdom at its feet. The sky was black with silver stars, like diamonds on a beautiful fabric sparkling and twinkling. What have I done? The only person who has been closest to me just got pushed away by my stupidity. On the other hand, I was not ready for this. I have only known Lancelot for a day, and was still struggling with everything that happened. Struggling was an understatement. All of it was tearing me up inside, slowly killing me, not letting me breathe. A month ago, I was happy. I was living with a family who I loved, who loved me, in a beautiful home. Now, I am in this strange place, a place I was not used to, and I was confused, afraid, and alone. It was my entire fault I was alone though. I met such a kind and caring person, and I pushed him away. How could I? I started crying, crying about everything. I haven't realised I was there for so long, as it now started to rain. In a way I was thankful, for no one who might of passed by would notice my tears in the rain. On the other hand, I was freezing and had no idea where my room was. I decided it was time I stop my pointless behaviour. Tears would not bring my family back. More importantly, if they could see me now, they would not want me to grieve. So, after some consideration, I walked back into the castle and decided to knock on the first door I see and ask for help. The door was just like the one I left Lancelot at. But I decided not to think of that now, and knocked on it. Hearing movement inside I stood back and waited. When the door opened, I came face to face with a young knight. "I am sorry for waking you up, Sir, but I'm new in Camelot and I can't seem to find my room." The knight looked at me for a second and then gave me a smile.

"You are Arianne, aren't you? My name is Elyan; I am one of Arthur's knights. He told me all about you, my lady. I'm afraid I do not know what room you were staying in, but if you stay out here for much longer you will get sick, so please come in, I will get you some dry clothes, and you may have my bed for the night."

"Sir Elyan, I couldn't possibly.."

"Just Elyan, and please, it's the least I could do for you. Now come on." I hesitated, but walked in through the now widely open door. The room that I was in looked almost exactly like mine: large and elegant. "These might be a bit big, but this is all I have," Elyan handed me a pair of baggy trousers and a shirt. He quickly walked away to give me some privacy. I happily slipped into them and folded my wet clothes I had on earlier, putting them to the side.

When Elyan came back, he was carrying extra bed sheets, blanket, and pillow. He began setting a sleeping place for himself on the floor. I couldn't make this knight sleep on the floor.

"Sir Elyan, please, I can sleep on the floor.."

"Just Elyan, my lady," he smiled at me, "and I would never make a lady sleep on the floor. Please, do not be concerned. Get some rest Arianne," Elyan walked my to his bed and tucked me in, before going back to the little sleeping area he set up for himself. Sleep caught up quickly with me, and I fell into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
